Talk:Chonchon
Spawn Talk Moved from main page: (1-3hour timed spawn) This is not true. The repop time is currently 1h to 1h30 from my experience. (Darkultima of asura) I have personally been in pop area for over two hours waiting for pop with no competition. While 3 hours may not be correct, it is definately over 2h.Pudder 16:38, January 3, 2010 (UTC) **the axe beaks or normal mobs in area have nothing to do with Chonchon spawn. It is purely a timed spawn.** Orbitxx 17:32, November 18, 2009 (UTC) I had me and two buddies of mine farm this NM for at least 6-7 hours. We attempted to figure out how this NM pops and we think we have got it. I am confirming the window opens up at 30 minutes after the NM's ToD. Using widescan... :Axe Beak :Goblin :Goblin :JubJub :JubJub :JubJub :Hill Lizard :Hill Lizard :Hill Lizard :Axe Beak <--- PH If you stand in F-9 and widescan, find this group. Here's where it gets funky. Each Axe Beak has a 5 minute repop. Now, when the window for Chonchon opens, the PH Axe Beak goes to a 15 minute repop. The other Axe Beak remains at a 5 minute repop. So you have a lottery pop of Chonchon every 15 minutes after killing the PH. We've also confirmed that none of the surrounding mobs have anything to do with the NM. ------ 09:14, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Aeltorian, Cutter, and Vistmir of Lakshmi. Ok I am Currently Investigating this NM as BSt/WHM Tell you how it goes later Just logged on (about 20mins ago-right after maint) and someone was already killing him, they got drop, and so far everyone on my server that has killed it has had the drop. so 100% so far. The person soloing was THF66/RNG1 and was getting kicked about a little, until his BST friend came along, after taking a few hits (unsure of DMG totals as filters are up) he was knocked to about 85% total HP. His HP was going down about 2-3% after both the BST and THF hit, but axe WS rampage and SA killed it off- Sooo HP fot me is still a tough one to figure out. im testing repop times atm, checking evrery1hr after every pop. good luck Just killed with no drops .. Solo'd by a 75SAM30DNCOneWingedAngelo1 01:12, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Killed 1 hr 14 minutes after last respawn... easy solo with a thief 70/35 nin... Recast Utsusemi:Ichi 3 times... took 140 damage... No drop with Treasure Hunter 3. --Jaxson 04:48, November 11, 2009 (UTC), Cerberus Solo'd as 71thf/30rng easily (no exp gained). He hit me 5 times in DD gear (-10 eva from gear). Shield proc'd on 2 of them (101 skill). Belt dropped 1/1 with TH3 and treasure hound from Super Kupower. Babekeke 09:26, November 13, 2009 (UTC) 0/11 With Drk/Thf. Very easy kill. Repop has been 1 hour and 15 minutes for me every time. --Easy kill as 69THF/34RNG with bolts, hits for 50~70 damage+enstone. No eva gear on. 5/7 Spotted an hour and 16 minutes after ToD. Easy kill with 73THF/36NIN and evasion gear. Only touched me once for 44 points (with extra enstone damage for 19 more points), before I casted Utsusemi: Ichi (only casted once). 0/1 on drop with thief's knife equipped. Trnchtwnrk 10:59, November 16, 2009 (EST) "There have been reports up to 3 hours" Likely you got outclaimed and the person killed it before you checked widescan. Same thing happened to me and I only found out about the spawn when I shouted something random about it taking forever to spawn and the person gloated about getting the claim. This is a very regular spawn, the only variation is human error.--Wpause 20:29, November 22, 2009 (UTC) I have never personally seen a respawn time of under 70 minutes. From the few days ive spent camping it these are the respawns I have recorded: 1:27, 1:13, 1:17, 1:14, 1:25, 1:27, 1:27, 1:10, 1:17, 1:10, 1:30. I know it is a relatively small sample, but could respawn possibly be 70-90 minutes? --'ON WIDESCAN' Chonchon appears at the bottom third of the list after: Goblin, Goblin, Jubjub, Jubjub, Jubjub, Hill Lizard, Hill Lizard, Hill Lizard, Chonchon OR Goblin, Goblin, Jubjub, Jubjub, Jubjub, Hill Lizard, Hill Lizard, Axe Beak, Chonchon The 3rd Hill Lizard shares the same spot on the list as the Axe Beak. Occasionally, the 3rd Hill Lizard even morphs into the Axe Beak. These are not PHs as it is confirmed that Chonchon is indeed a time spawn. --Grumpette 13:29, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Is F-9 confirmed for the pop location? Crimsonclear157 20:12, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Was killed @ 2:33pm E-9 again @ 3:58pm mid/west F-9 I'm guessing its timer starts at 1hour. Poped 5:05pm, 1hr7m after last spawn. I can confirm via widescan that there is no PH (only 1 axe-beak in the area). As before, I'd say pop time starts at 1hr-??? Spotted dead center of F-9, fighting a paladin. Two important notes are that the paladin did NOT get the belt to drop, AND he was actively killing the axe beak in the F-9 area. It's got the potential to be lottery instead of timed. Enigmatica 00:22, November 11, 2009 (UTC) -- In response to the above suggestion crossed out, I can deffinatly say it's not a lottery spawn. While waiting for it to spawn today: January 17, 2010, 13:38 (GMT), there was no Axe Beak around at the time of this NM's death to when it spawned back 1 hour and 2 minutes later, which is when i killed it and then there was still no Axe Beak around. -- Avarlon January 17, 2010, 17:21 (GMT) Just killed this myself on Asura. At (F-9). It's being camped by plenty of people now. Killed it and did NOT receive belt. I immediately saw the Axe Beak walk into my view after killing it so I do not believe it is Lottery. I've found 8 of the other new NMs and killed 7 of them. All of them have been standing there when I zoned in so I believe most of these new NMs are Timed Spawns. Update: Just camped it after previous kill, took about 1 hour and 10 mins to repop. I did get the belt this time. I was not killing any Axe Beak but someone may have been out of view. Still I think its Timed Spawn. SeikenFreak 00:41, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Another Update: I can confirm that this is not just a 1 hour - 1 hour 30 min repop everytime. Camping it fourth time now. Saw previous death. Have been standing here with Widescan with 3-4 other people for 2 hours and 46 mins now since ToD. There is some other unknown timing factor to this. People have been killing the Axe Beak and other local mobs. SeikenFreak 13:38, November 12, 2009 (UTC) just killed it again.. took almost 6 hrs to repop Most of these NM's were spotted up, if you took a look at preliminary reports. Chances are that they are timed, I doubt all of them were lucky enough to be popped lottery and then left. Confirmed to be a timed spawn... Chonchon was being fought as the Axe Beak respawned, since only 1 appears in this area, it must be timed. --Jaxson, 03:10, November 11, 2009 (UTC), Cerberus :If I remember right, both Dee Meggi I mean Mee Deggi the Punisher and Doo Qumi... Quu Domi the Gallant have their "placeholders" spawn even when they're around. Every time I spotted the NM spawn some time before the PH and the PH did spawn every time the time was up. Not timing from the NM was down. This is, if I indeed remember right and was not dreaming it all. O.o So if the "PH" spawns even while the NM is around, is no proof in my opinion. Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 15:02, November 19, 2009 (UTC) 75 THF reported no exp on kill, TW to 75.--Wpause 05:25, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Piece of cake as DNC75, killed twice, no drop. Popped in the valley in (F-9) both times. Both times, the NM popped 5-15 minutes after the 1-hour mark. Eufrasi 7:54, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Update: Chonchon was up (and unfortunately, already claimed) immediately after emergency maintenance today. Most likely, the NM spawns as the servers come up, or at the very least, the window opens as the server comes up. --Eufrasi 19:35, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I don't know, the Axe Beak pops behave strangely, there is one pop in the valley and another further away, only one or another seemed to be up at any point. And sometimes neither would be up for some time, usually before the NM spawned. Yet the NM also spawned when the Axe Beaks hadn't been killed at all (to my knowledge). Most of the time I just kill them anyway for the meat drops, but earlier I wasn't touching them at all. As for the details on the wiki page about specific spawn points, I'd say that's kinda irrelevant. All mobs have an area where they spawn, and listing that many points doesn't really say anything. For me it usually spawned at the western end of the valley, but I wouldn't put it down to any precise points. It's just an area it can spawn in. Solarus 17:35, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Been camping this mob off and on all day. Can almost positively say it is a timed spawn and has no relation to the random Axe Beak in the area, which I've only seen once. Chonchon has respawned no earlier than 1 hour from ToD and no later for me than 1 hour and 17 minutes. As a side note I'm now 0/4 on it so I'm thinking drop rate is probably not 44%. Unless I'm just unlucky. --Twillen 04:47, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Update Popped again at 1 hour and 3 minutes after ToD w/o me doing anything but standing immobile in the area. And now I'm 0/5. --Twillen 05:43, January 14, 2010 (UTC) HP Currently says ~3150, but mine had over 3600 hp. Babekeke 09:21, November 13, 2009 (UTC) The HP varies on Mobs I.E. Genbu has listed 16,000 - 19,000 HP. This NM is the same way in which its HP varies. This NM is very easy to be solo-ed by any level 75 job, and most likely with out trouble for any level 65+. This mob was unable to hit or even take away a shadow when I fought it as a 75mnk/nin. Hope the HP part helps. Brysky 15:22, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Very true, Claimed 24 times since 13th November 2009 ~ 20th November 2009 HP varried from 3045 up to 3426 Madtank 19:03, November 20, 2009 (GMT) Testimonials :*Soloable by most 75 jobs (observed a lv.62 Thf die during fight) :*Soloed as a 62 Thf capped evasion hit me 3 times when shadows were down :*Soloed as a 55 RDM/16THF with some evasion gear. Started the fight with Composure + Ice Spikes and Barstone, then used all the other buffs/debuffs I had(including Enthunder II) and melee'd. Ended the fight with ~300 mp but had to stoneskin/convert mid-fight. 1/3 on the belt. :*Soloed as 57THF/28RNG normal xp haste gear. hit me 4 times. spammed bloody bolts and slug shotstoo 3 to kill it. got 50 xp and no belt. :*Drop rate unpredictable 11 kills 1 drop only (THF70 with TH3) (Madtank 23:25, November 25, 2009 (UTC)) :Easy solo as 75DNC/NIN. Self SC Dancing Edge for Scission took ~30% of his HP. Hardly hit me, even with shadows down. 1/2 on drop Themutznutz 23:39, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :* Killed in under 10 seconds as poorly geared 75DRG/THF with 300tp start. :*Killed a lvl75 whm galka with a light staff (skill 100) he died at 40%. :*Soloable by a 66THF/33RNG using Blind bolts and starting off with a SA + DE 300%. A bit difficult. Probably easier if using bloody bolts. Popped a Hi-potion I got from a chest if needed. :*Soloable by 62PLD/30WAR in full Gallant Artifact Kit. Very easy fight! Used Sentinel at beginning of fight, but wasn't needed. Had sword and shield set up. Cast Reprisal and had Protect III and Shell III up prior to battle. Took me a good few mins to defeat, i was hitting for between 60-80 per hit. Took very little damage myself, never had to cure myself really, i just kept my HP at full by casting Cure II every so often. Used Fast Blade weapon skill to take big chunks off his HP. Got the item aswell --Avarlon January 17, 2010, 13:38 (GMT) :*Soloed RDM70/THF25 Easy kill. No need to heal. Passed through one stoneskin. Used Phalanx. Full HP/MP. Missed 80% of the time. Dragonefly-Bahamut January 2010. :*Soloed as 75rdm/37whm This thing has horrid accuracy. Has Treasure Hound moogle kupower, got drop. 1/1 --Shaddix Quetz :*Soloed as a 75RNG/37THF all 6 times, generally hit with Sidewinder >> Barrage >> one or two more Scorpion Arrows and he was a goner. The one or two times that I missed with my first Sidewinder, he would hit me kinda hard, around 80-100 regular with the Enstone. :*Soloed twice as 66DRG/BLU. Very easy kill, only had to use healing breath once or twice each fight. 1/2 on belt --SomeDude2k 05:46, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :*Soloed as 58MNK/DNC. I don't have the greatest gear, so it was a fair fight. It misssed a lot, but it attacks very fast. I took about 70-80 damage each hit, plus 12 from the Enstone effect. :*Soloed as 74PLD/WHM. Extremely easy. Stoneskin fell halfway through, used Flash to give time to recast. Took a total of 250 damage throughout the battle. Did not have Shell III cast until halfway through after recasting Stoneskin. Most of the damage came from a single critical hit recieved, and ended up evading 80% of the attacks easily. No problems at all. 1/1 on the drop so far. --RKumono 07:04, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :*Soloed as 71 Whm/blm useing dark staff with staff skill at 166. Engaged before buffs. Never got below half HP :* I just fought this nm as a 55 Elvaan Red Mage with a 73 Bst to watch my back. Bst claimed mob for me and only had to step in once to let me finish casting buffs. It was a lil hairy because I don't have Phalanx. I stuck all spells and the mob tend to miss a lot before blind. Easy kite to use convert divine seal and cure 4. All in all I'd say it would be a decent fight for anyone who has Phalanx and with out needing help from others. I base this off the fact that the bst only hit the mob twice; once to claim and once to pull hate from me so I could finish my buffs. :*Uber weak. My apologies to Metachan but you were dead when I was passing through trying to find a courel to learn a spell off of. I saw this thing @ 50% and @ 70% I took claim for myself with a good old fashioned cocoon chain affinity sneak attack cannonball. Followed by a hysteric barrage and ChonChon was no more. I was hit 3 times for 31-40 dmg each and about 11 dmg for its enstone. I am 1/1 on this which is why i'm sorry to Metachan b/c if he hadn't died this might be his. But there was noone around and I let it get to near full hp again before taking claim for myself. BLU71/THF35 Itikuo :*Solo'd easily by a 61PUP/30WAR. The mob barely hit me, and only for about 50 damage each time. Possibly 8 times the entire fight. STormwaker puppet easily kept my healed. FFXI-Nai 09:51, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :1/1 Solo as 75sam/35 dnc. Was hitting for roughly 30-50 per plus about 10-15 enstone. Only took 3 hits from him, was killing Axe Beaks as I waited for pop and there was an Axe Beak right next to me as I fought. :Very easy solo on my Pup/war at 68. Standard whm pup method, I never even dropped below 700/1200 health. I got the drop on 2nd try. :Soloed as lvl 50 Thief/Dancer not to difficult. :*Relatively easy solo as 66SAM/30DNC, went in with 200TP Sekkanoki + Tachi: Jinpu + Tachi: Yukikaze, did not drop below 900HP, used Seigan + Third Eye, GK skill was gimped, no access to Tachi: Gekko, mob was hitting for 50-60 plus 10 from Enstone. --OdinoftheVault 08:51, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :*Soloed as 57DRG/28BLU with some difficulty. Used 4 Healing Breath , almost died when recasting Cocoon but luckily I wasn't interrupted. Keep a close eye on your HP and know where your 33% mark is and you'll be fine, still a close fight. 1/4 on drop. --RXFireball 19:51, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :Soloed as a 61BLU/30DNC-- Soloed with a little difficulty--started the fight with no tp or it probably woulda been a bit easier. --Serac - Ramuh -- :Soloed as a 59DNC/29WAR with some difficulty - used 2hr Trance halfway through. *Soloed as a 59DRK/29RNG with some difficulty - used 2hr and a few bloody bolts. -Betanie (talk) 02:55, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :Soloed as a 60BLU/30DNC with no particular difficulty, but it was probably just because of my loadout. Full Magus Attire set, Magus Torque, two Musketeer Commander's Falchions, Civet Sachet, Harvest Earring, Giant's Earring, Phalanx Ring, Mana Ring, Red Cape +1, Royal Knight's Belt. As far as spells...Cocoon, Metallic Body, Chaotic Eye, Blank Gaze, Jet Stream, the lowest-level Auto Refresh set, Refueling, Radiant Breath, and Magic Fruit. I just kept Metallic Body up with Cocoon on top and tried to keep my HP up. I managed to hit him with Frightful Roar, then Radiant Breath once, Jet Stream once, and finished up with a 100TP Vorpal Blade. No 1hr, no self-chains/self-bursts or anything fancy like that. Considering that I'm posting this on 28 August 2013, it's also possible that he's been nerfed since the last post made. --Ragnarok.Jeannerrenault Playing with Drop Rates Anyone else here suspect editors might be tweaking the drop rate to discourage people from camping? Based on FFXIAH sales since Headlong belt has come out, even if it pops reliably at an average of once per hour, the drop rate has to be at least 50%. This is assuming that every single person who gets a drop will sell it and not keep it to wear... With the "average" respawn time at around 90 minutes according to the article, and some people keeping the belt to wear, it's likely to be higher than 50%. FantajiFan 18:32, November 30, 2009 (UTC) - Note that the above statistics are likely exaggerated, the fact that people may sell the belt to someone else after they have out-leveled it has not been taken into consideration. - I'm going through the revision history one edit at a time to see if there are any odd changes. I'm hoping the current drop rate is the result of fixing what seems to have been a removal of 300 successful drops. --Aenanai 21:19, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ... how has Therioner had 400 kills' worth of drop history to add...? :I never really think about %'s cause either something drops, or it does not. To me, they usually do not, ha! Unless it's a 100% drop. ^^ But yes, people do not always edit stuff honestly and if you suspect someone added experiences dis-honestly, just revert it I'd say. Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 23:57, December 20, 2009 (UTC) - The drop rate for the belt is high, I say 50% or higher, that's when the first week after the update, but now SE lowered the drop rate if I am not mistaken. I camp this NM for at-least 6 hours a day, as I have noticed drop rate has changed, at first week I got 5-6 belts from 7-8 claims, but now I almost claim all pops from my 6 hours of camping but only got one belt. So definitely, drop rate has been gimped ^^, Camped it for an evening, claimed 5, dropped 3, on MNK/THF. Maybe I'm just very lucky but reports of 0/10+ and such seem unlikely. Before the 12/16 update though so I wouldn't be surprised if they nerf it. Solarus 17:38, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Defeated with no problems 75Pld. One cure to keep my Parade gorget up. Pop time 1.5 hrs. Happy hunting Merry christmas, i've been 0/8 so far today on this stupid thing, taking advantage of the fact that nobody's around to beat me to claims. Whoever said this drop rate is good, I hope santa skips their house this year :( Enigmatica 16:46, December 25, 2009 (UTC) I would Like to say On Some Servers There are alot of Hackers who Cheat to camp this NM Please if you would like to kill with no hassle I Suggest Widescan January 15 2010 - Camped Chonchon on and off for 2 days 0/9 - On Asura there's a character that has sold like 16 of these belts and have no problem getting drop. However with TH2-3 This drop rate is NOT 40-50%, I know its random luck sometimes but 0/9 is REALLY bad especially for something that is listed almost at 50%. I think people just arent reporting when their not getting drops. February 20 2010 -I have been camping this for last few days ive gotten about half the claims maybe more. so far 0/2 with th3, 0/1 with th2 and 0/10 with th. Altogether 0/13 there is no way this could be a 40% drop rate I would guess 20% at best and I heard claims of people with th4 only getting it about 70% of the time. Camped Chonchon multiple times and be atm 3/23 . So 44% Droprate?- Never! With TH2 my drop rate has been roughly (but still under) 50% over almost two dozen kills. The auction house is also often congested with over 10 of these at a time. I would not insist it's a low drop rate, but I do think the lower end of 40% or mid- to upper 30% should be about right overall. We do still have some drop rate manipulation if you check the edit history (four hundred kills from one person within the first month the monster was released seems a bit unreasonable). --Aenanai 23:51, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Personally camped this with little resistance from locals (I think I lost one claim out of all my hunts), and the drop rate was 1/6. I did 0/1 on the 28th of January around Midnight CDT and then started camping it again around 1:30pm CDT on the 29th of January and only lost claim once, the first time. After that, I had all future claims until I got the drop around 8:30pm. I do not agree with a near 50% drop rate and think that we should just delete the DropRate template and start it all over again. 815 attempts for a new item seems crazy high when I edit a lot of wiki articles and there are not very many that have that many attempts. -- TsukiakariUsagi, Unicorn 30-Jan-10 04:06 GMT I've camped Chonchon on multiple occasions, only getting about 5 or 6 claims and zero drops. The only time I've seen the belt drop was helping a WHM fight it, and since she got the claim, she got the drop. Even with the Treasure Hound power in effect, I've gotten nothing. I'm also from Asura and can confirm the aforementioned group of people who camp it and seem to get the drops quite frequently. One sent me a tell saying she got no less than five drops, and the other (via the AH site) has been selling a good chunk of them daily. I suspect something's up, and definitely defend the notion of the drop rate on the page being highly inaccurate. --HazelEyeDrops 06:34, February 22, 2010 (UTC) : Inaccurate as in too low or too high? She got no less than 5 belts out of how many kills? How many players have been selling them regularly? As a side note, my last 5 kills have only yielded one drop this time around, dropping my average down to rougly 1 drop/3 kills with TH2-3. Moon phase has been under 50% and waning for the last four kills (0/4, 29% moon now). It was above 50% when I got a drop on the first kill a few days back. --Aenanai 00:04, March 3, 2010 (UTC)